


What Do They See?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: 100prompts [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: He wonders what they see.





	What Do They See?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _stranger_ on my 100prompts table.

He wonders what his new people see when they look at him from afar. Do they see only the stranger, the half breed abomination that their Queen gave life to from the surface world that attempts to be a king to them?

Or do they see an Ocean Master turned King, who commands the loyalty of all sea beasts?

For his part, Arthur tries to make himself appear to be less of a bumbling, hulking creature whom they laugh at behind his back and works hard to learn their ways with the help of Mera, his Mother, and Vulko even while tending to the responsibilities that he has on land.


End file.
